Pyreus Kril (Heroes Reborn) (Earth-616)
of Galactus | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jim Lee; Brandon Choi; Brett Booth | First = Fantastic Four Vol 2 9 | Last = | Death = | HistoryText = When the Fantastic Four and the Avengers sacrificed their lives to destroy Onslaught, Franklin Richards, the son of the FF's Mr. Fantastic and Invisible Woman subconsciously created a pocket universe to save their lives. There they spent an entire year reliving living new lives "reborn" into a reality where they recently gained their abilities that vaguely mirror how they gained their powers originally. In this new universe, Franklin created populated universe, including recreations of many of these heroes allies and foes. Among these creations was one based on Firelord, former herald of Galactus. In this pocket dimension, Firelord would also be a herald of Galactus. While his origins are unknown mostly unknown. What is known is that he was a former starship captain of the planet Xandar. His first recorded appearance was checking the Catalyst Pod stationed on planet Alpha Terra, a planet marked as a future meal for his master Galactus. He was eventually summoned by his master to go to Earth along with his other heralds to make way for his arrival. He would arrive in Central Park as the Fantastic Four were battling his fellow herald Terrax. Before the battle could carry on further, the Silver Surfer would interrupt the fight and have the other heralds accompany him back to Galactus' ship to bring the terraformers needed to Earth. Firelord would bring his to Attilan where he would be opposed by the Human Torch and the Inhumans. The heroes would succeed in destroying the terraformer it's destruction would kill them all. This fate would be reversed thanks to the time traveling Dr. Doom, each time he'd travel back into the past to prevent Earth's destruction would cause events to transpire differently. In his second leap back in time, Firelord would instead bring his terraformer to Antarctica where he would battle Scarlet Witch, Vision and Bruce Banner. During this battle Firelord would be incapacitated by the Visions phasing powers and his terraformer destroyed, however the heroes would still fail in stopping Galactus. In Doom's third travel back in time, Firelord would succeed in killing the Human Torch before going to Monster Island with his terraformer. There he would battle Captain America, Hawkeye, Doc Samson, and Namor. The outcome of this battle remains unrevealed, however the heroes would fail once more prompting Doom to travel back a third and final time. In this final time jump, Firelord would be stopped from killing the Fantastic Four by Scarlet Witch and the Vision. His ultimate fate following the destruction of Galactus remains unrevealed. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Power Cosmic Category:Heroes Reborn